A Rose's Wish
by Mecha bot 0.4
Summary: A request from MKSfan14, Check out his/her stories, there pretty good. Sonic thinks back about what happened the other day with Ace. Amy comes over to see if he's alright, but is that ALL she came for? Sonic x Amy lemon Enjoy MKSfan14 and others.


Sonic lay on his bed, watching the ceiling. "I wonder what that was about…" Sonic muttered as he remembered what happened an hour ago.

**Flashback**

Sonic was enjoying his day by running around the world, looking out for anyone who needed help. He ended up running across the beach. Suddenly, a huge aircraft lowered its self, next to Sonic. Sonic turned his to see who was in the mysterious vehicle. "Heh, long time no see, Sonic." A voice came over the inner come. "Ace? What's that jet?" Sonic asked as he smiled at his friend. "This is the AV-K60, Fox-die. Ace replied as he turned to the cobalt hedgehog.

"Fox-die? Why Fox-die, do you have a problem with Tails?" Sonic asked as Ace chuckled. "No, my codename is Fox, and Fox-die means this is a battle aircraft." Ace said as Sonic nodded. "Oh, I see." Sonic picked up his pace as Ace did the same. "I'll see ya around, I got to test the weapons on this baby." Ace said as he waved to the hedgehog. Suddenly, a huge mechanical arm shot out of the ground.

Sonic stopped and Ace slowed down the Fox-die and put it hover mode. Another arm came out of the ground. "I have a bad feeling about this. Sonic, hop on the wing." Ace told him as Sonic did as he was told. Soon a gigantic machine rose from the surface. People were screaming and running as Ace flew towards the machine.

Sonic noticed Knuckles was already attacking the robot. The machine took its giant foot and tried to step on Knuckles. Knuckles dodged as Ace landed near him. "Get in, now!" Ace said as the machine started to raise its foot again. Knuckles hopped on the top as Ace shot the jet out of the way. Sonic turned his head to the machine grab a light pink hedgehog in an even brighter pink dress.

"Amy, Ace we need to save her." Sonic yelled as the robot stared at the hedgehog. "HAHAHAHA!" A loud voice said as Sonic flinched. "Eggman…" Sonic said as the fat man showed up in his little Egg pod. "Well, it seems I have a hostage." Eggman said as Ace turned to Sonic. "When I say jump, you two jump, is that clear?" Ace asked as Knuckles looked shocked. "You want us to jump near that thing? Are you crazy!" Knuckles yelled as Ace turned to him. "A little bit." Ace said as he smirked.

"Egg-Robo, kill that plane!" Eggman said as Ace smirked. "Bring it…" Ace said as he flew towards Amy. "Sonic, jump and save Amy, Knuckles, stay." Ace said as Sonic jumped and landed on the things arm. The Egg-Robo took its other hand and smashed the other too pieces, causing Amy to fall. Sonic jumped and saved her as he landed. Ace was flying above the machine. "Jump and destroy this things head." Ace said as Knuckles jumped and punched the center of the head as Ace circled. "Knuckles, jump to the ground!" Ace yelled as he shot 4 missiles at the center of the head. Knuckles jumped as the explosion behind him caused him to get more momentum. He was at least 80 feet in the air. Knuckles watched ground coming closer and closer. He closed his eyes, suddenly, he landed on something moving at a fast speed. He looked to see what it was.

It was Tails' Tornado X. "Sorry I'm late." Tails said as the huge machine started to fall, near a building. Shadow appeared and chaos controlled it away. "Good timing, Shadow." Sonic said as Shadow grunted. Shadow looked up to Eggman, who was furious. "You'll pay for that!" Eggman said as he speeded away in his Egg pod. Ace rose the jet and shot after him.

"Well, that was fun…" Sonic said as he looked at Amy, who was curious about Ace's new machine. Sonic noticed this. "That was Ace's Fox-die jet, or Harrier, whatever he calls it." Sonic said as Tails snapped his head at Sonic. "Fox-die! He wants to kill me!" Tails yelled as Sonic shook his head. "No, Fox was his codename, Fox-die means it is a battle type aircraft." Sonic told the shaking fox. Ace's Harrier soon landed near them. "Damn it…" He said as he got out. "What's up?" Sonic asked as Ace looked at him. "He did something to my Harrier, MY HARRIER!" Ace said, getting very angry. "Whoa, calm down Ace." Sonic said as Ace walked up to him.

"He fucked up my controls!" Ace yelled as Sonic took a step back. Ace looked at his machine. He muttered something and got back in. He then flew off to his home.

**End Flashback**

"He got so mad, just because Eggman messed up his harrier…" Sonic said as a knock came from down stairs. He walked down and opened the door. Amy was standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey Ames, what's up?" Sonic asked as he moved out of the way to let her in. She sat on his couch and Sonic got some tea for her. "Thanks." She said as Sonic sat next to her.

"Sonic, can I talk to you, about Ace…" She asked as Sonic nodded. "Yea, sure." Sonic said as he leaned back on the couch. "Ace has been… well… he just gets mad very easily." Amy said as Sonic nodded again. "I saw him take his anger out on a tree, he destroyed it Sonic, with only his bare hands." Amy said as Sonic's eyes got wider. "How big was it?" Sonic asked. "About the size of a monster truck tire." Amy said as Sonic looked down.

"Well, at least he's on our side." Sonic said as Amy shook her head. "I don't like the way he snapped at you, he could have killed you." She said, tears coming out of her eyes. "I don't think Ace will let his temper get the best of him." Amy cried on Sonic's shoulder. "I don't think I could go on if you died." Amy admitted.

"Heh, don't worry, he can't kill me. No one can." Sonic assured her. Amy started stroking his chest. "O.k." Amy replied. Sonic sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, why don't you stay here tonight and see that nothing will happen." Sonic asked her. Amy stopped crying. "Really?" She asked her hero. "Of course." He told her. She jumped with joy.

She stopped when she heard a knock on Sonic's door. Sonic walked up to it and opened it. He took a step back when he saw Ace twirling a handgun. "Sonic, about what happened yesterday, I think it has something to do with the ray Eggman hit my Harrier with. I think it's gone, so I shouldn't have any more problems with that." Ace said as Sonic and Amy nodded. "Look, what I'm trying to say is… sorry." Sonic was stunned. He never heard Ace apologize before.

"Ace… I've never heard you say sorry before." Sonic said as Ace nodded his head. "Yea, so are we still partners?" Ace asked. Sonic chuckled. "We sure are… Fox…" Sonic said as Ace chuckled. He turned and put his gun back. "Sonic shut the door as Amy kissed him. This caught Sonic off guard and he tripped, Amy landing on top of him.

"You won't regret inviting me… hero…" Amy said as the Sonic was stunned. Sure Amy tackled him over the years, but this was insane. Sonic then felt a needle go into his neck. "Uh…" Sonic groaned as he lost consciousness. Amy carried Sonic back up stairs and tied his arms and legs to a different bed post.

Amy then left to put on something more… appropriate. A few hours later, Sonic awoke in his bed. "Heh, must have been a dream…" Sonic said as he tried to rub his eyes. He turned his head to see he was tied up. "So your awake… good." A voice said as Sonic got nervous. "Where did you get the knockout dart?" Sonic asked. "Ace gave it to me, he said put it to good use, and I did." Amy said as she smiled.

She was wearing a tight lavender leotard with a hole that revealed her stomach , her normal white gloves, orange leg warmers, and her headband. Sonic knew immediately what she wanted. She walked up to his face. "I will no longer be ignored, my love." Amy said as Sonic's face went red.

**WARNING, THE REST OF THIS IS A LEMON**

Amy's hand stroked up and down Sonic's shaft. "A-Amy, you shouldn't be doing this, I'm two years older than you." Sonic said as Amy smirked. "Love… knows no age…" She whispered as Sonic's member was out because of the attention. Amy then moved her head down, and started licking his member. "Ugh…" Sonic groaned. Amy stopped and smirked. "You like that?" She asked. Sonic admitted defeat and nodded. "Then you're going to love this…" She said as she put Sonic's cock in her mouth, receiving a moan from Sonic. Amy moved her head up and down as Sonic tried to move, but he couldn't. After a minute, Amy stopped, much to Sonic's displeasure. She then moved on top of him and pulled the small section of the leotard that covered her pussy.

"No panties? Someone's a little naughty." Sonic said as Amy blushed. Then she slowly let Sonic's member enter her. She stopped. "Wait, I-I'm a virgin." Amy admitted. Sonic nodded. "If it hurts, stop and breath a bit." She nodded. She then quickly sat down and blood came on Sonic. Amy screamed I pain as Sonic flinched.

She stayed like that for a minute, until she started going up and down again, and again. She started moaning, as did Sonic. She kept going, letting gravity do must of the work. Sonic started moving his hips up and down to go with Amy's movements. They started to feel slight pressure in the abdomen. "Oh Sonic… I think I'm g-going to cum." Amy said. "Yea, m-me to." Sonic said as he thrusted into her, one last time, before he came inside her. Amy came too as she felt Sonic's warm juices inside her.

"Oh shit…" Sonic panted. "I didn't were a condom…" Sonic said as her eyes got wide. "Uh oh…" She muttered.

**This was a request by MKSfan14.**


End file.
